The Black Star Kitsune
by Air'sArune
Summary: Deep within the Makai, or Demon World, a Kitsune onna walks from a bloody scene with a small child and a pack slung over her shoulder….


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and names are pilfered from anime I also don't own  
In my story Kitsune have three natural forms a human one, a Kitsune demon, and a fox form.Also in the Human Realm demons and humans co-exist in peace; the demon realm is where the evil demons choose to liveYusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama have all graduated high school, and are working, aside from being spirit detectives, Yusuke and Kuwabara teach martial arts classes, and Kurama owns a Greenhouse.  
"" Speaking  
'' Thought speech

The Black Star Kitsune

Deep within the Makai, or Demon World, a Kitsune onna walks from a bloody scene with a small child and a pack slung over her shoulder….

"Hiei Kurama get in here" bellows a toddler sitting behind a desk, from the door in front of him comes a small male with jet black hair with a white streak in it with eyes as black as his hair he wore a white ribbon type piece on his forehead to hide his Jeagan eye, and wore a black fighting outfit. The other was taller, with hair as red as flames and eyes as green as emeralds, his outfit is a traditional boys uniform but pinkish. Both have strong demonic auras and are formidable fighters.

"What is it Koenma?" asks the red head looking as his long time partner

"The Black Star Kitsune twins have gone off the radar I want them found and brought here for protection, they are somewhere in the Makai and you and Hiei are the only ones who know that realm well enough, that and I don't trust the others to do this correctly" Koenma responds with a serious look in his eyes. The red heads eyes go wide, the Black Star kitsune were rare among the kitsune, as rare if not rarer then the Silver kitsune, Kurama was a silver kitsune soul in a human body, however over time the fox had stopped warring with the human and fused with him becoming one creature. Kurama had three forms like all kitsune, a human form, a demon form and a fox form, Kurama nods and he and Hiei walk out the door to prepare for their mission. Many things were running through Kurama's mind, true he had heard about the Black Star's they were the rarest of kitsune born ever hundred years or so, they were known to have strange demonic powers not normally known by the kitsune clans, that was one of the main reason they Black Star's were sought. It has been said that any who possess the power of a Black Star will be blessed by the Kami's with great happiness; but that was all in theory the other rumor running around is that the Black Stars bring misfortune and destruction to any that cross there path.

'So how does Koenma expect us to find them fox' Hiei's gruff voice breaks the thoughts of the silent kitsune 'I don't know Hiei, I don't know' is the fox's reply, they both finish their preparations and meet up with Botan, guide to the Raikai, or Spirit Realm, she smiles at them and begins opening a portal when she is done she turns to the males and smiles again

"I heard something from a male kitsune soul that was brought in last week he said that he, his mate and her sister were being held in a fortress deep with in the Makai, they were captured for experiments and the females were to be used as breeders, I don't know if that is helpful but it could be something maybe you should check it out" she said stepping out of the way of the open portal so the Hiei and Kurama could walk through. Hiei nods, "thanks Botan any help is good at this point we will check it out do you know how far into the Makai this fortress was" Kurama asked looking at the blue haired woman. "He said it was deep in the Forest of Insanity" (I don't know what is actually in the Makai so this is made up) is Botan's response as the boys leave.

'The Forest of Insanity is a dangerous place fox, if its there, whoever built it wanted no one to find it' is the slightly concerned tone of the fire apparition 'I know Hiei but we have to start somewhere' Kurama thought back. They enter the portal, lucky for them Botan opened it right on the entrance to the Forest of Insanity they sigh and use their demonic speeds to move through the trees avoiding the ground at all costs, this place was hazardous to those that stayed on the ground for too long. After a few hours of fast travel they see a clearing in the distance with what looks like a castle, they land at the castle and both have to push back the urge to gag, the smell of death, blood and sex is all over this place, not to mention the overpowering scent of fear and pain. 'What the hell happened here' Hiei growls in Kurama's mind breaking him from the shocked trance of the place, 'I don't know Hiei but lets find out I smell kitsune and wish to investigate.' The rapid response gets both men moving in to the building and what greets them is a gruesome scene that could only be described as a slaughter of pure rage and hate. Blood was everywhere as well as body parts of various demons and humans alike. There were males gutted and strewn all over the place like decorations for a party, the females were in worse shape, chained to walls or long tables, the scent of sex and pain still lingered over the scent of death. When they reached the last cell they picked up a scent that should not have been there.

It was fresh and full of life; it smelled like a delicious combination of moonflowers just blooming and lemongrass. Aside from this strong smell other fresh scents were picked up. 'There were survivors fox form what I smell two at least they headed into the forest I want answers for this atrocity' comes an angry Hiei, Kurama nods as they move to follow the scents before the fade away. They leave the building and with minimal effort on his part Hiei sets the place ablaze destroying everything. They take to the trees following the scents but as they follow they see on the forest floor a group of various demons, they seem to be looking for something.

Meanwhile a little ways a head of Hiei and Kurama the kitsune woman sits in a high tree holding a small boy to her as well as the large pack which she cradles gently, she catches the mobs scent and pays it no mind they have been hunting her for three days, but the scent that worries her was the faint scent of roses and sandalwood drift letting her know that there are others that are in the forest weather or not they are a threat has yet to be seen. She was well schooled in Kitsune magic so she hid her scent well from the mob they have been following the trail she planted when she left the facility they were too stupid to find her, but the others she was worried about she had precious cargo and would let nothing harm them.

Hiei and Kurama move away from the mob continuing to follow the scent they are lead to a high tree then the scent vanishes as if it never was. Sensing there were people near her and those in her care she uses stealth and speed to move to a clearing with a small lake, near the tree. This movement almost goes unnoticed by the two on the lower branches but Hiei's Jeagan eye senses a presence near them moving. 'Someone is here and it moved behind the tree' Hiei states moving quietly so he could see who, and what was hiding in the clearing. They are mildly surprised to see a kitsune onna and a small child sitting by the lake, the woman is taking the large pack and placing it abnormally gentile like on the ground as if she were afraid it would break.

They finally get a look at the woman whose scent they had been following she was medium height, maybe a little shorter then Kurama himself, her hair and tails were abnormal for kitsune, her hair was whiter then pure snow with jet black tips on her ears, the ends of her hair and her tails. She was slender and built with muscle but curved in all the right places, her face was hidden from their view, Kurama's eyes begin to bleed gold as he tries to control the rising desire for the onna that's rising rapidly with the kitsune male. 'Want something do you fox, rope it in I want answers and I intend to get them' Hiei comments to a semi aroused male and descends into the clearing. "What do you and your companion want with us fire apparition" comes the cold voice of the female in front of him 'I want answers as to what happened back at the fortress we saw.' Is the response in her mind 'So you have a Jeagan eye do you, what happened at the fortress was an accident of sorts' is her reply

"You can come down from the trees I know you are there" she calls to the kitsune; he straightens himself out and lands next to Hiei. "Why do you seek me out?" the woman asks moving the small shaking child behind her with the large bag. She turns to face them showing Kurama the true beauty she possesses, her skin was flawless and peach with a small hint of gold tones under it, her eyes were for lack of a better word astounding they were a deep purple, the color of an amethyst and very expressive. "We were ordered by the leader of the Raikai to locate and return with the Black Star Kitsune twins, we were told that there might have been a lead at the fortress back there, all we want is information that is it" comes the gentle baritone of Kurama hoping to sooth the woman's fears. "Tell me what you want with the Black Stars," the woman demands moving into a protective stance to shield the small boy and the large bag. "To bring them back to the Raikai for protection that is all" is the response given by Kurama

"Your search is in vain then the Black Star Kitsune twins are no more" the woman states with a hard edge as she moves to gather the large bag, she places it gently on her back and prepares to leave again, leaving the boys to contemplate the information they were given "Wait, come with us to the Raikai and tell Koenma how the Black Stars died" demands Kurama in a harsher tone then he would have liked. "Why should I? "she states not looking back at them, "You will be safe there, both you and your child, once we have the information you may go where ever you wish anyplace has got to be better then here" is Kurama's answer with a light hearted tone to his voice "Fine I will go with you "is the deadpan tone that meets them. Kurama opens a portal to the Raikai and steps through Hiei follow right behind. The woman takes the hand of the boy and they walk into the blue light hoping wherever it took them they would be safe.


End file.
